thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kix
|eye color = Brown |unit = *501st Legion (Formerly) * Torrent Company *Bo-Katan's rebel cell |era(s) = *Clone Wars *''The Last of the Droids'' |died = |rank = Private|color = Blue}} CT-6116, nicknamed "Kix," is a clone trooper medic who served in the Grand Army of the Republic's 501st Legion during the Clone Wars. Throughout the course of the war, Kix maintained a close friendship with CT-5597, a fellow clone also of the 501st and nicknamed "Jesse," with the two accompanying each other frequently on missions. In 21 BBY, Kix fought at the Battle of Saleucami, where he served under the command of evil Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. His captain, CT-7567 ("Rex"), was shot and injured during the battle, forcing Kix, Jesse and Hardcase to leave him in a local homestead for his safety. In 20 BBY, Kix participated in the Republic invasion of the planet Umbara, where the 501st was placed under the control of Jedi General Pong Krell, much to the disdain of Kix and his fellow troopers. It was later discovered that Krell secretly worked against the Republic, causing Kix and the 501st to arrest and detain the fallen Jedi. After witnessing his close comrade CT-5385 ("Tup") unwillingly shoot down and kill Jedi Master Tiplar, Kix became suspicious and began conducting his own investigation. The clone medic eventually discovered the Sith conspiracy against the Jedi Order; every clone trooper had an inhibitor chip implanted in their brains, which would allow Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine to send out an order to execute the Jedi. However, the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems abducted Kix before he could act on his findings to transport him to Count Dooku. The seps had him frozen in stasis. However the ship transporting Kix was ambushed by Venator-class Star Destroyers, and the battle droid commander, B1-CC14, jumped the ship to unknown hyperspace coordinates. Later, the ''Obrexta III ''inevitably crashed on the planet Ponemah Terminal. Personality As a trained clone trooper medic, Kix believes that when it comes to the health of his comrades, he outranked them. Instead of worrying about his enemies, Kix cared more about the welfare and livelihood of his fellow troopers. During the Battle of Saleucami, Kix respected Rex when the clone told him of how he had been injured after being shot by a commando droid's sniper rifle. He took great concern for Rex's health, and advised Jesse and Hardcase that in order to see the full extent of Rex's injury, he had to remove pieces of Rex's armor. After Rex handed the leading position to Jesse, Kix cooperated with Jesse's orders that were given to himself and Hardcase. As a field medic, Kix is equipped with medpacs, as well as other first-aid commodities, to help fellow injured clone troopers during a battle. Kix also carries a blaster rifle. On the left side of his head, Kix has a tattoo that read, "A GOOD DROID IS A DEAD ONE," in Aurebesh. His clone armor sported light blue markings. After attaining Phase II armor, his 501st armor has additional red markings that signified his status as a medic. Even though Sev later recovered Kix, Kix refused to serve as a Mandalorian warrior; he agreed to serve as one of their medics while continuing to wear his clone armor as well as a new Jetpack that he wears when in the front lines fighting. History Discovery by Sev Meeting Darth Maul Life in Bo-Katan's rebel cell Gallery Relationships Category:Clone troopers Category:501st Troopers Category:Villains Category:Former Villains